The Truth About Love
by Alyrocks
Summary: During a party, Artemis learns that he isn't the only human excluding Minerva Paradizo that knows about the existance of fairies. Artemis is assigned to watch the girl. Things get more complicated when Artemis gets attached to "Ms. Trouble".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: A Party Worth Remembering**

**AN: Almost immediately after TTP.**

Artemis Fowl the Second walked lazily into the kitchen. From the marble staircase, he could hear his parents giggling. Ever since his mother Angeline Fowl, recovered from her "illness"(when she was, in fact being possessed by Opal Koboi), his father has spent every waking moment "appreciating" his wife, vowing never again to take her for granted. Artemis's plan: get to the kitchen, grab a banana, then rush back upstairs, before his parents began any public display of affection. By the time he had reached the kitchen, his parents were dancing, arms wrapped around one another, foreheads pressed together. Artemis tried to back out of the kitchen before-

"Arty," Artemis Senior exclaimed "You're awake." Artemis Junior smiled innocently, and grabbed a banana off of the counter.

"Just getting breakfast," he said "I'll let you two have your….privacy."

"No," called Angeline as he turned to leave, "come sit with us, we've hardly ever seen you leave your room since my recovery. Where have you been _doing_?" Artemis sat with his parents at the kitchen table, fighting the impulse to look away once his father wrapped an arm around his mother.

"Working on school projects," he lied. What was he going to say, "attempting to shield my eyes from your disgusting public displays of affection?" Angeline sighed.

"So responsible," she said "I believe that you should take a break from school work."

"Mother, it's okay," chided Artemis "Really, I'm fine with working, I rather-"

"A party," exclaimed Angeline, "We shall throw a party!" Then she saw the look on her son's face. "Unless, you don't want to throw a party with me…" Her face fell a bit, and Artemis Senior gave his son a pleading smile.

"What do you say, son," he said "One party, for your mother, eh?" Artemis sighed in defeat.

"Sounds like fun," he said. Angeline piped up immediately.

"Excellent," she exclaimed, happily. Artemis smiled back, and dashed upstairs, leaving behind his overly-giddy parents.

***

The party arrived sooner than Artemis anticipated. It took only two weeks for Angeline Fowl to clear and redecorate the Banquet Hall, and get a guest list together. She made sure Minerva Paradizo was on the guest list. He however, wanted to invite Holly Short. She agreed, saying she may as well test Foaly's new humanoid pill. He greeted each guest politely, waiting for Holly to arrive. It only took about ten minutes before she rang the doorbell. Artemis opened the door, smiling. What he saw behind the door was NOT expected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Babysitting**

Holly Short smiled, grasping a teenage girl by the arm. The girl had butterscotch skin, and long, brown hair that fell down her back. The girl's eyes were caramel, and she had round cheeks and full lips.

"Meet Lyra," said Holly "It seems as though you and Minerva aren't the only ones who know about us." Artemis held out a hand.

"Pleased to meet you," he said "My name is Artemis Fowl." Lyra glared at the hand until it dropped. Holly cleared her throat.

"I need you to watch her," Holly said "I need to see if she is worth being mind wiped. Maybe she can help us."

"Help you," said Artemis incredulously "How?"

"She seems to know a bit about Opal Koboi."

"_She_ can hear you," Lyra butted in.

"Arty," said a voice from behind "You simply _must _introduce me to your friends!"

Artemis started. "M-mother," he stammered "This is Holly Short, the elf you saw the last time you were…possessed." Holly smiled brightly.

"Pleased to meet you finally," she said, holding out a hand. Angeline pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you so much," she said, close to tears "Arty told me everything. The entire family is here thanks to you." Holly returned the hug.

"It was nothing." Lyra attempted to sneak away. She slipped past Holly and Angeline, but Artemis grabbed her before she could reach the door. He snaked his arm around her waist as she tried to twist out of his grip.

"This is Lyra," he said, pushing her forward. Angeline smiled delightedly.

"Arty," she whispered excitedly "Is she your girlfriend?" Artemis turned bright red.

"N-no,"he stuttered. Both Lyra and Holly giggled at his embarrassment.

"Lyra Said (pronounced SIGH-EED)," she said holding out a hand "Pleased to meet you." Angeline shook the hand warmly.

"How are you enjoying the party?"

"It's wonderful. Arty here was just showing me to the lady's room." Artemis blushed when Lyra called him "Arty". He didn't know why, but for some reason he liked it when this pretty girl called him by his pet name. He recalled a conversation with Butler two years(or, thanks to the time tunnel, five years) prior.

"_Every time I see a pretty girl," he said "I waste valuable mind space thinking about her."_

"_It's perfectly normal to be distracted by girls," Butler replied "Natural. If you hadn't have been saving the world all this time, it would've happened sooner."_

But then, it was Minerva Paradizo who enticed him. Now, it was Lyra. Lyra, with her mesmerizing caramel eyes. Such thoughts made him blush more. _You are a prodigy! _He scolded himself _You don't even know this girl! Pull yourself together!_

"Well," said Angeline, expectantly

"Pardon," asked Artemis, puzzled

"Are you going to show her to the restroom or not?" Artemis blushed an even deeper shade of crimson.

"Ah, yes. Right this way." He guided his "guest" the bathroom. Lyra regarded him curiously.

"Are you like that normally," she asked.

"Pardon," he replied, puzzled.

"I mean as a family," said Lyra "You and your mom were so…formal. I mean, I could never imagine my parents being like that, even when-" She stopped suddenly, and turned away. Why was she about to reveal such an intimate detail of her life? Artemis's heart lurched. He didn't know why he cared so much about a girl he hardly knew. He took a deep breath, convincing himself that it was curiosity, and not concern, he was feeling.

"When what," he asked.

"Nothing," Came the quick response. Artemis sighed. _You'll probably regret this later, _he thought. But nevertheless, he wrapped a reassuring arm around Lyra.

"Come with me," he said, guiding her to the garden. She followed, refusing to meet his eyes. They stopped by an authentic Greek fountain, far out of sight of the party's guests.

"Can I tell you something," he asked. Lyra nodded, not sure of what to expect. Artemis opened his mouth and told her everything. The horrors of his childhood, his adventures with Holly, his father's rescue, and how he now treats his new twin brothers, and his mother. Everything. When he was done, she turned to him, smiling sadly.

"My family is from Saudi Arabia," she began "I grew up around suspected terrorists (**A/N: I AM ARABIAN, BEFORE YOU FLAME!!! I KNOW THAT ALL ARABS AREN'T TERRORISTS!!!!) **and pirates. My parents sent me to live in Ireland with my aunt. She fell in love here. After about three years, she sent my sister, Maya back to Arabia. She hated young children. But Maya never made it home. The next day, I woke up, and both my aunt and my uncle were gone. I've been…alone ever since. I tried calling my home, but the phone was disconnected."

"What happened to your parents and Maya?" asked Artemis, knowing all too well the feeling you get when a loved one goes missing. Lyra shrugged.

"I went to the library to look them up," she said "I got a message from an anonymous source. It was a bunch of gibberish about the Emerald Isle and leprechauns. I thought 'leprechauns in Ireland? Nothing unusual there.' So I typed those words into google search, and found a centaur named Foaly's blog. I thought it was a joke. So I hacked. The next day, your little Elf demon friend is in my alley dragging me to Haven."

"Your 'alley'?"

"You think the landlord would let me stay there once my aunt and uncle were gone?"

"You're homeless?"

"I stayed with Holly for a few weeks, but it's kinda hard with the size differences. I'm famous in Haven." Artemis's heart lurched. A teenage girl, homeless. It was wrong. He couldn't imagine how alone he felt. Just like he felt when his father would leave him…

"Wait here," he said, and walked into his mother lurking suspiciously by the garden's entrance.

"Hello, Arty," she said with a start.

"I need a favor," he said, ignoring the possibility of her eavesdropping "Remember Lyra." Angeline nodded. "Well, she seems to be out of a place to stay, and I was wondering…"

"Of course she can stay with us, dear," she said "whatever will make you happy. You've been depressed lately. I have a feeling she has just what you need to come out of that." Artemis's head snapped up, puzzled at her expression.

"Mother," he said, blushing "Lyra and I are just friends." Angeline smiled.

"For now," she said, and brushed past Holly as she sashayed back inside. Holly's eyes widened upon seeing the look on his face.

"What," asked Artemis, self-consciously.

"Foaly was right," Holly hissed "D'Arvit. We have a serious problem."


End file.
